


Star Gazing

by anothersouladrift



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersouladrift/pseuds/anothersouladrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get their own place, and the Doctor decides it needs some changes to feel like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-Journey's End. Had this stupid idea in my head and had to get it out. Just a drabble. Enjoy!

After a week of the Doctor staying in the Tyler Mansion, Jackie had finally had enough. “OUT! He has to leave!” She screeched at anyone near enough to hear her. Which Rose was. “Mum, don’t you think its about time I got my own place?” Jackie objected at first, but stopped quickly after an explosion rocked the house. The abrupt noise was followed by Tony’s shout, “Awesome!”

Rose and the Doctor don’t own any furniture when they move in. It didn’t matter though. They lay down a sleeping bag in the living room. They lay together, intertwined, and stared up at the blank white ceiling.

The next day Rose was at Torchwood early, and left late. She was exhausted by the time she got home and turned her key in the lock. As she opened the door, she smelled the distinct odor of paint fumes. Rose stepped inside, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the ceiling. It had been painted a dark blue. But that wasn’t all. Little bits of white still remained, scattered across the ceiling in a seemingly random pattern. Rose moved through the house, eyes never quite leaving the ceiling. She ended up in their bed-less bedroom. The Doctor was stretched out on the ground.

“Doctor, what…” The Doctor didn’t speak, instead her patted the bit of blanket next to him. Rose hesitated, then slipped off her sensible work shoes, and flopped down beside him. From this new perspective she immediately knew what was painted on her ceiling. It was the night sky, spotted with stars and constellations, right on her ceiling. “Oh,” Rose breathed.

“The stars here are … different. Not much, but different.” The Doctor spoke, breaking the silence. Rose nodded. She had known this from before. “I.. it’s the only thing I miss. About the other universe.” The Doctor continued. “I miss being able to look up, and know, without a seconds hesitation, where I was. Where I’ve been. It’s the only thing, really.”

Rose scooted closer to the Doctor, and clasped his hand, still spattered with blue paint. And together, they gazed up at the stars of their home.


End file.
